Jealousy
by darkgirl3
Summary: They said that it was a one time thing, that they would go back to being best friends, however, that doesn't happen. Tyler wants Caroline back and he's going get what he wants. He just has to make her jealous first.


**Title: Jealousy**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, appearance by Vicki and Bonnie**

**Summary: They said that it was a one time thing, that they would go back to being best friends, however, that doesn't happen. Tyler wants Caroline back and he's going get what he wants. He just has to make her jealous first.**

**Status: Complete**

**AN: I don't own anything if I did a lot wouldn't have happened on the show.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Caroline watched from her spot as Tyler was making out with Vicki. She didn't get what the hell he saw in her. She wanted him to herself, she wanted him to get the hell away from Vicki, and she wanted to take him home.

She had come here tonight with Bonnie and Elena to blow some steam off. She had thought maybe she could find some hot guy and make out with them. However, all she could think about was Tyler and Vicki making out. She blamed her own damn self for that coupling.

"Caroline," Bonnie said looking at her best friend, "You have to get over him," she said knowing what she was thinking. "He's with Vicki now," She didn't know why she was playing this game, but she said she would. The mission was to get Caroline really jealous and then have her take back what she wanted. Tyler really had crazy ideas sometimes, but Caroline and he were both responsible for what was happening now.

"I am not about to let that slut win," Caroline said downing the rest of the beer in her cup. "She thinks she can win him, she wrong," Caroline was going to make sure she got the message. "I want him back," she just didn't want to seem like a slut herself. Tyler thought she was the best thing ever, they were best friends, but the school might think she was a slut.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Bonnie couldn't believe he'd gone to Vicki to get his point across. "Then stop sitting here moping about it," Bonnie said looking at her friend, "Show him what he's missing," she knew how much that Caroline could put into something if she really wanted it.

She could give anybody a run for their money. She also knew about her relationship with Tyler. It was best friends, but after that one night, they had been acting really odd. She'd actually been asked, by Tyler, for help. Why she had agreed she had no clue, but she wanted Caroline to be happy. She also knew that Tyler would never give up asking her until she helped.

Acting like the night she had with Tyler wasn't working. Caroline was always watching him now. She'd completely zone out even in class and it had just been a week. Her best friend couldn't keep going like this because it was going to drive them all crazy. She wasn't sure who had thought forgetting the night would be better, but they were wrong. Tyler had said he was going to get her back.

"I am," Caroline got up before she walked towards Tyler and Vicki. She couldn't let this keep going on. She wanted him to be hers again and it had been so wonderful. He'd ruined her from every guy that could even offer sex. The thought of another guy near there and she got frustrated. Her dildo couldn't even help her and that was so not cutting it.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler pulled away from Vicki after she pushed him back yet again. He was getting tired of being told yes and then no. He'd probably be called a dick for what he was doing, but Vicki was doing it too. She'd been doing it to Jeremy and him for two weeks now. He just decided after the night with Caroline he wasn't going there. He was stupid enough to agree to put that night past them and be friends again.

He hadn't even been drunk or high when it happened so it made it worse. He actually knew what it was like to be with Caroline. He was going to get her back; he'd told her that at the Grill after school today. He was going to follow through too and he was hoping that he could do it tonight. He really didn't want to sleep with anybody except Caroline.

"Not against a tree," Vicki said, before she spotted Caroline coming towards them. She was getting annoyed by her brother's friend. She knew that Caroline wanted Tyler; she just didn't know that he wanted her back. She moved back to Tyler kissing him again. She thought if she did it then Caroline would just leave. She wanted Tyler and she was going to keep him.

Caroline had seen Vicki push Tyler away and then pull him right back. She was just using her best friend and she was sick of it. Vicki had been trying to get Tyler all summer; he just hadn't showed any interest. How could she agree to forget that night? Of course waking up alone had helped some. She'd hoped he would be there, but he hadn't been. She wondered if Tyler was drunk or sober at the moment because she was halfway to being drunk.

"I'm not going away," Caroline said crossing her arms and she knew that Vicki hadn't gotten anything, but kisses from Tyler. She was his best friend after all and he told her everything. "You won't be getting any either," she decided that she was going to take action. She wanted Tyler and she wanted him now. He wanted her of course, but jealousy had been hit and he was going to pay for this. He had accomplished his mission and damn if he had won.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler had been watching Caroline most of the night. She had been drinking and watching him. He had been doing the same, but he didn't know if he could give in just yet. "What you doing?" he asked moving his hand over her arm. "Are you finally giving in?" he leaned against her whispering in her ear, "Because I think dragging me away proved you're jealous,"

Caroline pushed Tyler against a tree, "Shut up and kiss me already," she said before she pulled the zipper on his jacket down. Tyler smiled knowing that he had won because she was defiantly jealous. He kissed her, his hand going in her hair as she moaned.

She couldn't be just friends anymore because she could give him what Vicki couldn't. She had downed the cup of beer before she'd pulled him away from Vicki. She was going to make him know this time that he couldn't just walk away the next morning.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler deepened the kiss moving his hands over her pushing her jacket off. She shoved his back off of his shoulders too. He turned them so she was against the tree. Caroline moaned not carrying about the rough surface of the tree moving her hands under his shirt. She whimpered as his mouth moved along her neck and throat. He wasn't going to second guess things this time, he walked away once, but it was a mistake. "Somebody's eager," he teased.

"Shut up and do me," she bit down on his bottom lip sucking it into her mouth. "Because if you go near her again," she said moving her lips to his neck biting down there firmly, "I will fed your dick to wolves," she pushed him back and he lost his balance hitting the ground. Caroline dropped down straddling him.

He had only had three beers so far nowhere near enough to get him drunk yet. He had been trying to make her jealous so she would act. He had seen her when he got there and he also had known after the second shut down what Vicki was doing.

It was a tug of war between him and both of them. He just didn't want to be with Vicki anymore, they'd made out the one time for real, but that was it. It had been before he'd slept with Caroline, but he hadn't had sex with her.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

However, Caroline was winning now because he was on the ground and she was grinding against him. "Gladly," he said back finally letting out a groan as she bit down on his neck again. He knew she was a bitter, he'd had hickeys all over him after that night.

Caroline wasn't going to let him get away with what he did. She pushed his shirt up kissing her way up his body. She licked from one side of his chest to the other sucking on each of his nipples. "You were trying to make me jealous," She said letting him sit up long enough to get his shirt over his head.

"I succeeded too," Tyler said pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it away. He didn't waste a second jerking her bra down and sucking her nipple into his mouth. Caroline cried out as he bit down and pulled. He held her bottom thrusting up against her making her moan grinding back down against him.

Tyler moved to her other breast doing the exact same thing to it. He worried her nipple licking and sucking at it. He moved his hands up before sliding them down into her jeans. It was a tight fit, but they fit. Caroline gasped not able to move as continued to thrust against her. "Tyler, oh god," she screamed out his name cumming as he pulled his hands free flipping them over.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline moaned as he kissed down her body. He'd gotten rid of her bra and was working on the zipper on her jeans. He bit down beside her belly button before nipping at it. Caroline arched up as he pulled back peeling her jeans off. They fit her body just right and he liked the way they hugged her.

"This is happening," he said peeling her panties off next pulling her to him, "When this is over you are mine," he moved his hands over her hips running them down till they were on her bottom again. However, this time he lifted her up slightly, "Am I clear?" he wanted an answer before he kept going.

"Yes," Caroline said, looking up at him, "You better not leave me alone in a bed or these woods either," she said doing a sit up move so she was sitting in front of him. She reached for the zipper on his jeans after popping the button. "I would be willing to fuck you against anything, even in the woods like now," she moved to her knees before pushing him back for the second time that night.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

She nipped along his abs before pulling his jeans down, she grinned at the fact he didn't have on anything under them. She took hold of his cock giving it a nice twist holding on it firmly. He groaned watching her as she moved her hand up and down his shaft. "Care," he was at her mercy and she could give him hell if she wanted to.

Caroline kept her hand moving up and down his cock giving it a twist when she reached the base each time. She started moving her hand faster and twisting more. She didn't stop until she had him bucking and calling out her name. She let go of his cock with her hand before moving up his body.

She looked down at him, her hands on each side of his shoulders, "I am yours, but are you mine?" she asked rubbing her nipples against his, her pelvis against his, and never taking her eyes off of his.

Tyler looked back at her moving his hands to her hips moving his legs closer together so her's fell on the outside of his. Caroline moaned as his cock's head entered her at that moment. "I am yours too," he kissed her and she sank the rest of the way down on him. She used her hands and knees to rock against him. She didn't care about the slight pain from the twigs and other things on the ground.

He wrapped his arms around her body and flipped them over so she was below him again. She groaned as something dug into her back, but the pain left as he started moving in and out of her. He held her hands above her head sucking at her neck. Caroline arched up as he picked up the pace claiming her body.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Vicki wasn't sure where Tyler and Caroline had gotten to, but it didn't take her long to find them. She just couldn't believe that Tyler was fucking the schools queen out here. She had tried to drive a wedge between them. However, it was obvious now that Tyler was only using her to make Caroline jealous. She couldn't believe she had been such an idiot. It was ironic since she'd been doing the same thing to him .She walked off going to find somebody that wouldn't just use her for a means.

Caroline and Tyler didn't notice that they had been spotted. Tyler was thrusting in and out kissing Caroline the entire time. He cupped her face moving his hand into her hair. He wished he'd never left her bed. If she wouldn't have agreed to what he'd said and he wouldn't have even said it his self.

He'd been kicking his self all week for what he had done. He'd talked to Caroline though, he'd told her he was going to make her take it back and he had. She was the one that had pulled him away from Vicki. He just couldn't feel bad about using her because she'd been trying to hurt Caroline all summer.

**BTC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist thrusting up as he came back down again. She couldn't last another second and when he hit against her g-spot her body bowed up cumming with a shout of his name. He pulled out thrusting in again cumming, spilling into her body, as she clamped down on him.

She moved her hands over his back unlocking her legs letting them fall to the ground. She could feel the leaves and even a few twigs sticking to her skin. However, she didn't care because she had what she wanted back. She wasn't about to let him offer to forget this time. She held him to her not wanting to lose the feeling of him inside of her.

He didn't want to crush her so he rolled them so she was lying on top of him. The night was cool, but they were both covered in a layer of sweat from sex. He just hoped that she didn't get sick. "Stop thinking," Caroline said before rocking slightly getting his attention, "I can still feed you to the wolves," she giggled.

"You are the one who lost, Forbes,"

"Did not, Lockwood" she said refusing to admit defeat, but she knew she had lost, but she had won him. "Would you have had sex with her?" she asked wanting to know how far he would have gone.

"No, I have a girlfriend that will actually have sex against a tree," he smiled and she knew that she had her answer. She never was at risk of losing him to the girl that told her at the beginning of the summer she'd be fucking him before she would. "After all, I like the girl who isn't afraid to fight for me," he gripped her rear thrusting up surprising her.

"TYLER," she squealed out and came in the same instant because she hadn't stopped rocking and he hadn't either. "I am your bad girl," she said, "Now, we need to have sex against the tree, then the water, and then I want you to take me from behind and fuck me, hard," she kissed him with each statement lifting up and sinking back down trying to get him off again, "I want you to fuck me till I can't remember my name,"

"Gladly,"

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**The End**


End file.
